


The Gang Gets Investigated by the FBI

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mac McDonald, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scheming, Seduction, Serial Killer Dennis Reynolds, Spitroasting, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dennis Reynolds, Top Sam Winchester, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "What're you looking at there, Sammy?" Dean asks as he exits the bathroom, still in only his t-shirt and boxers. He takes a seat across from his brother at the small, round, wooden table next to the window in the somewhat cramped motel room."Dean... listen to this," Sam says as he scrolls down the page that's open on his laptop. "Apparently, there's been a murder every night for the past week at a place called... "Paddy's Pub." Mostly stabbings... Shit, and just nine days ago someone was reported missing in South Philly. That's where the bar is. Apparently, authorities think the disappearance might be connected to the murders."





	The Gang Gets Investigated by the FBI

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Sunny title card with the white text and black background and everything, but ao3 wouldn't let me paste it 😩 I've seen fics on here that managed to include them, however, so if anyone could let me know how that's done, I'd be extremely appreciative! 💖

"Guys, guys! I've got news, terrible news!" Mac lilts as he bursts into Paddy's and slaps a newspaper down on the bar. "Dudes, check it out!" he exclaims as most of the gang crowd around him to see the offending article. "We're on the front page!"

"What! That's awesome, dude!"

"No, Charlie, it isn't! Look! We're in the paper because there's been a MURDER every night in our back alley for the last SEVEN CONSECUTIVE DAYS! That's a whole week of homicide, right here!"

"Oh, shit!" Charlie's eyes widen in horror. "Do you think it's that serial killer again?"

"What, my neighbour Gary?" Dee asks.

"That dude's still your neighbour?" Mac asks incredulously.

Dee shrugs. "There wasn't enough evidence to convict him."

"I found fifteen severed heads in his freezer!" Charlie shrieks.

"He went to court, but apparently none of the other evidence matched up. They think he was framed."

"By... whom?" Dennis asks from the far end of the bar, where he's taken a brief pause from stocking limes.

Dee shrugs. "No idea."

"Shit," Frank mutters from his barstool beside Mac. "This ain't good. Do you have any idea what this is gonna do to our business? We could get shut down. You guys know we're probably all suspects, right?"

Dennis scoffs. "Come on, Frank, it's not like we're gonna get investigated by the FBI."

\---------------------------------------------The Gang Gets Investigated by the FBI --------------------------------------------- 

"What're you looking at there, Sammy?" Dean asks as he exits the bathroom, still in only his t-shirt and boxers. He takes a seat across from his brother at the small, round, wooden table next to the window in the somewhat cramped motel room.

"Dean... listen to this," Sam says as he scrolls down the page that's open on his laptop. "Apparently, there's been a murder every night for the past week at a place called... "Paddy's Pub." Mostly stabbings... Shit, and just nine days ago someone was reported missing in South Philly. That's where the bar is. Apparently, authorities think the disappearance might be connected to the murders."

"You think it might be something in our wheelhouse?"

"Could be... Though, I don't really see anything here that indicates anything odd or supernatural, aside from the consistency, but that could easily just be the bloodlust of a serial killer."

"Oh. Just a serial killer."

Sam glares at his brother and his sass. "What do you think? Should we check it out, just in case? The disappearance could totally be supernatural."

"Sammy, anything COULD be supernatural."

"Come on, Dean, we're literally right beside Philly! It's barely a drive."

Dean sighs. "Fine. While we're here, I guess we might as well."

The brothers get dressed in their special agent suits and make their way to the parking lot. They slide into Dean's Impala to drive the short distance to Paddy's Pub. Dean parks behind a red-bricked building in a very sketchy murder alley. Literally. He and Sam flash their badges as they walk up to the bar. "Agent Hewson; this is my partner, Agent Evans. We'd like to ask you folks a few questions."

"Have you noticed anything... strange, maybe out of the ordinary, lately?" Sam asks.

"I'm guessing you're here about the murders," Mac says, nodding down at the newspaper on the bar.

"That's right," Sam and Dean say in unison.

"Dennis?" Mac turns toward his roommate. "You've been the last to lock up this past week."

Dennis rubs the back of his neck. "You know, I don't think I can help you out, guys. I just heard about all of this when Mac here showed us the article this morning."

"Really?" Sam asks suspiciously.

"You haven't happened to notice any strange smells or cold spots, by any chance?" Dean inquires.

"What kind of a question is that?" Dennis retorts.

"Oh, shit, dude!" Charlie exclaims with wide, excited eyes. "They think it's ghouls!"

"What?" Dee squawks. "Charlie, don't be ridiculous."

"No, no, hear me out, Dee. The slimy ghouls leave a strange smell, and the phantom ghouls make it cold whenever they float by. You guys think it's ghouls, don't you?" Charlie can barely contain his excitement.

Sam and Dean look at each other nervously and clear their throats. They're not sure about the accuracy of this guy's knowledge of ghoul lore, but at least he seems to be eager to help them out.

"Well?" Dean asks the excited little man - Charlie? Was that what the woman - Dee? - had called him?

"Oh," Charlie says, visibly disappointed. "Nah, dude, sorry. Haven't noticed any ghouls around here. That would've been so cool, though."

"Agent Hewson, may I have a moment?" Sam asks his brother.

Dean follows Sam to a far corner of the pub, away from the bartenders. "What do you think, Sammy?"

"Did you hear what the guy with the tattoos said? Apparently that Dennis guy was the last one here every night for the past week. He seems a little defensive, too."

"You think it's him?"

"Could be. I can't say for sure, but it doesn't seem to be anything supernatural. I think we should question him a bit more, apply a bit of pressure, see if he cracks."

"And if it is him? What do we do then? Kill him?"

"Of course not! Dean, we don't kill humans. I guess we'd involve the real FBI."

"Alright," Dean agrees, mildly disappointed. As far as he's concerned, a serial killer totally counts as a monster, regardless of species.

The brothers walk back to the bar. They look at each other and nod, reasonably certain that they're on the same page.

"Dennis, is it?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Dennis answers.

"My partner and I would like to borrow you for a moment. Please, come with us."

Dennis steps out from behind the bar to follow the agents out into the parking lot where the three of them can speak somewhat privately. He shoves his hands into his pockets. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything you know," Sam answers.

"Are you guys gonna be questioning all of us?"

"We'll be the ones to ask the questions here," Dean says coldly.

"You were the last one here every night this past week, correct?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. So?"

"What time did the murders take place?"

"I dunno. I guess after I left."

"That could technically be true if you're the murderer."

Dennis barks out a harsh laugh. "Good one," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Do you happen to own a knife? Or a switchblade? Any sort of weapon that could be used to fatally stab someone?"

"Well, there are knives in the bar, of course."

"Did you drive here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mind if we take a look in your car?"

"Uh... I don't really see why you'd need to..."

"Just do us a favour."

"Where are you parked?" Dean asks.

"Over here." Dennis leads the agents to his Range Rover.

Sam and Dean search the seats of Dennis's car after he unlocks it. They search the floor and the glove compartment, as well, but don't find anything of interest.

"Mind if we have a look in the trunk?" Sam asks.

Dennis begins to sweat. "There's - There's really nothing interesting in there."

"Open the trunk," Dean orders.

Sufficiently intimidated, Dennis reluctantly pops the trunk. He hopes with all of his being that they don't open the hidden compartment in it.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaims with wide eyes as he opens the hidden compartment in it. "Sa- Agent Evans, check this out!"

"Oh my God," Sam says in awe as he and his brother each grab a fistful of duct tape, zip ties, and gloves. "Care to explain?" Sam asks, looking expectantly at Dennis.

"T - Tools! Tools, I have to have my tools!" Dennis rushes out in an embarrassed panic by way of explanation.

"What?"

"It's - It's fetish shit! I - I like to bind, I like to BE bound!"

"Really?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Yes! There's no law against that!"

"Well, no, there isn't..."

"Great! Then leave!" Dennis huffs, taking his tools from the agents and putting them safely back in his trunk. He locks his car and storms back into Paddy's, leaving the men in the parking lot.

"Well, that was suspicious as fuck," Sam observes.

Dean nods solemnly. "I think you should sleep with him."

"What?!" Sam can't possibly have heard that right.

"Okay, hear me out, here, Sammy. We can't kill him... but he COULD die by coincidence. Every woman you've slept with has."

"That's not true!"

"Well, almost every woman. It's like you were born under a bad sign or something," Dean teases.

Sam frowns. Dean does have a point. Maybe Sam does have some sort of black widow curse. "I don't want to be responsible for his death, though."

"Why not? He's a serial killer!"

"We don't know that for sure."

Dean thinks for a few moments, then says finally, "Tell you what. If you do this, I'll see what I can do about persuading Cas to lift your curse."

"I might not even be cursed!"

"Cas!" Dean calls.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas answers, appearing behind his boyfriend instantly.

"Oh, Jesus!" Dean gasps as he turns around.

"No... it's me," Castiel clarifies, looking rather confused.

"Cas, practically every woman Sammy has slept with has died very shortly after. Do you think he might be cursed? If he is, can you lift it?"

"I suppose I could try, although this isn't really something with which I'm familiar..."

Dean grabs the lapel of Castiel's trenchcoat as he leans in to whisper, "I'll make it worth your while, angel." He leans back away from Cas and grins seductively.

Castiel's eyebrows raise in interest. He's becoming much better at picking up on Dean's innuendo. "Is that so, human?" he responds with a seductive grin of his own.

Dean and Sam both laugh. "Cas, you sound like an alien!" Sam laughs.

"In what way?" Castiel demands, clearly offended.

"The way you - never mind. Just... Can you figure out if I'm cursed or not? And can you do anything about it?"

"Well... that'll depend."

"On what?"

Castiel raises an eyebrow and tilts his head towards Dean.

Dean blushes. "Cas... I thought I already explained it to you. How are you still confused by it?"

"Dean," Cas says seriously, "I told you I learn best by demonstration, rather than mere verbal explanation."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam can't help but ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Dean sighs. He reluctantly turns to his brother to explain, "Cas wants to know why the pizza man was aroused by spanking the babysitter."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"You know what, Cas? Fine. I'll let you spank me if you agree to lift Sam's sex curse."

"Really?" What's that word Dean always says? Oh! Castiel smiles, proud of himself for remembering and continuing to assimilate to Dean's ways of communicating. "Awesome." He eagerly steps towards Sam with his hand outstretched.

"Whoa, whoa, not yet!" Dean steps in front of Cas and stops him with his palm against his chest.

"Why not?"

"We need him to kill a monster first."

"Why would that have anything to do with - Unless... Wait, are you saying Sam's going to have intercourse with a monster?" Castiel asks, somewhat scandalized. He isn't entirely scandalized, since Sam is a bit of an abomination anyway, so it actually doesn't seem TOO wrong. "This isn't how you guys normally hunt. Is Sam particularly attracted to this monster, anyway?"

Sam scoffs. "Well, he's not bad, but I've never gone all the way with a guy, and I've only been with, like, two. So, no, I wouldn't say I'm particularly attracted to him. This definitely wasn't my idea."

"What species is he?"

"He's a human."

"Oh. He's possessed? Why don't you just exorcise him, then?"

"No. He's not a demon. There's nothing supernatural about him. Dean just said he's a monster because we think he might be a serial killer."

"Oh. I see. So, you guys kill humans now?"

"Exactly! See, Dean? We can't do this."

"I'm not condemning it," Castiel clarifies.

Dean grins at his brother. "See, Sammy? Besides, think about it mathematically," he says, trying to appeal to his brother's nerd brain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll be trading the life of one serial killer for the lives of several innocent women, potentially."

"And maybe men, if you enjoy this... hunt," Castiel adds helpfully.

Sam sighs. "I really don't want to do this," he says, glaring at Dean. "I think we should investigate him a bit more. Besides, he might not even be down for it."

"Come on, how can anyone resist that hair?" Dean teases.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I will do it, but only because you're promising to lift my curse," he says, pointing at Castiel.

"Did either of you need anything else?" Castiel asks.

"No, I think we're good, Cas," Dean answers.

"Alright, then." Castiel vanishes instantly in a whoosh of air.

"So, how should we go about this?" Sam asks his brother.

"Well, let's go back inside and let them know we're leaving. Then maybe tomorrow you can come back and apologize to the serial killer, offer to make it up to him with dinner or something."

"Possible serial killer," Sam corrects as he leads his brother back into Paddy's.

"I can't believe they found your fetish shit!" Dee laughs.

Charlie clears his throat loudly as soon as he catches sight of the agents, alerting the others to their return.

"Relax, guys," Dean assures as the bartenders all cease their chattering and laughing. "We're just back to let you know we're leaving. Come on, Evans."

"I'll meet you in a second," Sam answers.

"Alright." Dean leaves the bar to wait for Sam in the Impala.

"Dennis, may I borrow you for just one more moment?"

Dennis glares at the taller agent but follows him into a far corner of the bar nonetheless. "What?" he demands as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I just want to apologize for the incident in the parking lot. My partner can be a bit... intense, at times. I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. How, um..." Sam bites his lip and asks shyly, "How would you feel about it if I offered to make it up to you over dinner tomorrow? We're not really supposed to, but... I'd be willing to bend the rules for you," Sam says as he fingers the buttons on Dennis's shirt. He bats his eyelashes a bit for extra effect.

Dennis blushes. This is certainly an unexpected turn. "Um, I'm not really into men..."

"Oh, me neither," Sam assures hastily. "But, well... I mean, have you SEEN you?" he asks, gesturing from Dennis's hair down to his shoes.

Dennis laughs. "Damn, Agent. You really know how to charm a guy. Yeah, alright. I guess I can do dinner tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't you decide? I'm not super familiar with the city."

"You ever been to Guigino's?"

"No, I haven't. Is it good?"

"Oh, it's the best!"

"Yeah?" Sam smiles. "Why don't I meet you there at six tomorrow, then?"

Dennis smiles, as well. "I'd like that. What's your first name, by the way?"

"Uh... David." Sam internally curses himself for not at least mixing the first and last names. He should've said "Paul."

"David Evans, huh? You know, that's The Edge's -"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, hey, and your partner's Hewson, right? Don't tell me he's named Paul," Dennis teases.

Sam laughs. "That'd be kind of crazy, wouldn't it? No, his name's, uh... John."

Dennis nods. "Well, David, I better get back to work. Tell John he's a dick." Dennis winks before rejoining his friends behind the bar.

Sam chuckles as he walks back out into the parking lot. He grins at his brother as he slides into the passenger seat and shuts the door.

Dean returns Sam's grin. "I take it he said yes?"

"Yep. I'm meeting him at some Italian place tomorrow at six."

"You remember the name of the place?"

"Uh... Gino's? No, it's a bit longer..."

Dean takes out his phone and searches for Italian restaurants in the area. "Guigino's?"

"Yes! Yeah, that's the one."

"Nice. It's got good reviews." Dean pockets his phone and starts the car. He stops at the first fast food joint he sees on the way back to their motel. He decides to order the burger that Cas had last time. It isn't bad, but Dean isn't nearly as impressed with it as Cas had been. It must be kind of nice to experience human things like food and sleep only rarely. Must be a bit like being a kid; everything remains sort of fresh, sort of novel.

Sam, of course, orders a salad. He's actually sort of looking forward to his date with Dennis tomorrow. It has been a while since he's gotten laid. He hopes Dennis is okay with bottoming. Shit. He might not be. He said he isn't really into guys, so he might not have ever had gay sex, either. Well, maybe they don't have to go all the way. The curse might not work, then, though. That could be a good thing, however. One less bloodstain on Sam's hands. So, this would just be... for fun. For his and Dennis's own enjoyment. Sam smiles to himself as he finishes his salad. He and his brother dispose of their garbage and drive back to their motel. "What's it like?" Sam can't help but ask as they enter the room.

"What?" Dean asks as he shuts the door.

"You know... gay sex."

"Oh." Dean laughs in surprise. "I, uh, I enjoy it."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Does it hurt or anything?"

"It can if you want it to," Dean says with a wink.

"Ugh, gross. No, we're not gonna be getting up to any kinky shit."

Dean laughs. "Seriously? You've already forgotten what we found in his car?"

"Oh, shit. Well... hopefully he was just covering."

"Hopefully? You HOPE he's actually a serial killer and was lying about being into freaky sex?"

"Well, if we're hoping he dies, then yeah, I hope he is a serial killer. And if I'm losing my... gay-ginity to him, then yeah, I hope he doesn't tie me up with fucking duct tape and zip ties."

"Hm. Alright, good point. You might like it, though; just saying."

"Would YOU let a potential serial killer immobilize you? You were reluctant to let an angel spank you!"

"Another good point," Dean concedes. "I guess we'll be doing that tomorrow night while you're on your date. How confident are you that he'll invite you back to his place?"

"Oh, I think he will. All I had to do was flatter him a little and he agreed to the date. I'm sure it wouldn't take much more to get in his pants."

"Well, that's good."

"I still think this is a bit ridiculous."

"Thanks for taking one for the team," Dean says, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Sam scoffs. "It isn't a chore. Or a sacrifice." He hopes.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Dean asks, mildly surprised.

Sam shrugs. "Like I said, he's not bad. And I've got an obvious size advantage, so I'm not too worried for my safety."

"That's true."

"Which part?"

Dean shrugs. "Both."

"So, you think he's kind of hot, too?"

"I think you could do worse."

"Would you bang him? If you were single, I mean."

Dean thinks about it genuinely before finally answering, "Yeah. I would, probably. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get ready for bed."

"Already?"

"Big day tomorrow," Dean says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam snickers as he rolls his eyes.

"You should get some sleep, too, Sammy."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam lays awake in the bed a few feet away from Dean long after his brother has fallen asleep. Dennis probably won't want to go all the way, either. But... what if he does? If Sam comes across as a blushing virgin, Dennis will probably assume he's a bottom. Should Sam be the one to suggest sex, just to seem more in charge? He's barely comfortable with the idea of penetrating a man, never mind BEING penetrated. Hopefully Dennis offers him a choice. Wait, no. He'll offer Dennis the choice: They can have sex the way Sam's comfortable having sex, or they can just forget it. Sufficiently pleased with his plan, Sam eventually relaxes his mind enough to fall asleep.

Dean flicks his brother on the nose to wake him the next morning as he stands over him. He chuckles as Sam bats his hand away in his sleep. "Come on, Sammy, can't sleep all day. I've already showered and dressed and everything."

"Mmmm," Sam groans. "Time's it?"

"Almost noon."

"What?!" That startles Sam awake. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"That's crazy." Sam gets out of bed and immediately heads into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before he steps into the shower.

The rest of the day is uneventful, but refreshing in how relaxing it is. Before they know it, evening falls upon them. "Cas is meeting you here, I take it?"

"I guess that's the plan."

"Cool. Can I borrow your keys, then?"

"You know how to get there?" Dean asks as he tosses Sam the keys to the Impala.

"Yeah, I looked it up."

"Alright. Have fun." Dean winks.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Thanks. You too," he says as he heads out the door and into the parking lot. Sam arrives at Guigino's just five minutes after six. He catches sight of Dennis already sitting at a table as soon as he enters the restaurant.

Dennis waves David over with a smile. "Hey. You found the place okay?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Sam teases.

Dennis snickers. "I already know what I'm getting."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"The snapper. It's the best here."

"Hm. Alright. I think I'll get that, too, then."

"Oh, perfect; it sounds like you're ready to order," the waiter says, appearing at their table. "Would you fellas like anything to drink?"

"I'll just have water," Sam answers. "Dennis, did you want anything?"

"Is it your treat?" Dennis asks with a teasing grin.

"Well... I guess, yeah, since I asked you out. I, um... I can't actually afford anything too fancy, though."

"That's fine. I'll have a glass of white and the snapper. David here will have the snapper, too," Dennis says as he hands the waiter their menus.

"Of course, gentlemen," the waiter says as he departs with their menus.

"So, how long have you been a Fed?"

"Oh, years. You know, I actually went to college to become a lawyer."

"Really?"

Sam nods as the waiter returns with his water and a glass of wine for Dennis on his way to the next table. "I met John my first day on the job. We do a lot of cases together."

"So, that dickbag's your best friend?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah. We practically live together."

"I live with my best friend, too. You remember Mac, from yesterday?"

"Oh, the guy with the tattoos?"

"Yep."

"He's cute. Not as cute as you, though," Sam says with a wink.

Dennis giggles. "Well, if you'd gone after him, you'd probably be more likely to get some action tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's actually gay, not... whatever we are."

"Heteroflexible."

Dennis laughs. "I've never heard that before."

"Would you say it's accurate for you?"

"I've made out with a few guys and done some hand and mouth stuff, but that's pretty much it."

"Same here. I've only done stuff with two guys, actually."

"At the same time?"

Sam laughs. "No, no. I'm, uh, pretty vanilla. So, I'm not really into bondage or any of that other... fetish shit."

Dennis laughs. "Don't worry. I'll spare you tonight. Are you, like, a hundred percent against threesomes, then?"

"Well... I've actually never had one. I guess I wouldn't be opposed to trying it, actually."

"Yeah?" Dennis's eyes light up as the waiter returns to set their plates of fish down in front of them. Sweet. Mac had been so jealous yesterday after David and John left when Dennis excitedly informed everyone of his date. Sure, Dennis doesn't normally go for men, but David's not only a federal freaking agent, he's tall, handsome, and goddamn, that hair... Ugh, Mac wouldn't shut up about David's hair when they got home to their apartment. Dennis grins widely, extremely pleased with the surprise he has planned for Mac.

"Any particular reason you're asking?" Sam asks as he cuts up his fish.

"Maybe." Dennis winks as he takes a bite of the fish he's just cut up.

Eventually, they finish their meal. Sam pays, then leads Dennis out into the parking lot.

"Since we both drove here, why don't you just follow me back to my place?"

"Sure." Sam gets into Dean's Baby to follow Dennis to his apartment. He walks closely behind Dennis as they ascend the stairs.

"Mac, look who I brought!" Dennis announces as they step inside. Dennis shuts and locks the front door as Mac enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Agent. I guess the date's going well."

Dennis grins. "Oh, it's about to get a lot better, baby boy."

Mac rolls his eyes. "You don't have to rub it in," he mutters.

Dennis chuckles. "Oh, Mac. Sweet, innocent Mac. That could not possibly be any more the polar opposite of what I'm doing."

"What?" Mac is just lost now.

Dennis turns to David and grins. "Are you up for it? What we talked about at dinner?"

"You mean... a threesome?"

Mac gasps as his eyes do their best imitation of a pair of saucers.

Dennis rolls his eyes. "Yes. Way to ruin the surprise, by the way."

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Um, I guess I'd be willing to try it. You're both on board with this?" Sam asks, looking at Mac.

Mac is already hard in his jeans. He nods, still a bit stunned. Is this actually happening? Is he actually about to have sex with Dennis and a smoking hot fed? He needs to sit down. He pulls a chair out from the kitchen table and collapses into it. He swallows, steeling himself for what he's about to ask. He takes a deep, shuddering breath before he locks eyes with Dennis and asks, "How, um... How are we going to do this?"

"I'm topping," Sam quickly interjects.

Dennis chuckles as he squats down before Mac and caresses his jaw. "How do you feel about being spit-roasted?"

Mac moans softly. He bites his lip and nods.

Dennis traces his thumb over Mac's bottom lip, pulling it free from his teeth. "I think I'll take this end. Would you like that, baby boy? Want Daddy to shove his cock down your throat while a big, handsome man pounds you in the ass?"

For a terrifying second, Mac is certain he's going to come in his pants. He doesn't, thankfully. "Yes, Daddy," he says quietly, blushing very slightly.

"Good boy," Dennis mutters. He stands up and turns to face his date. "So, David, you cool with giving it to my friend here?"

"I, uh, I guess this works out. At least you and I both get to top this way. I'm guessing that would've been your preference, as well?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, just give me a second to, uh, use your bathroom."

"Sure thing," Dennis says, pointing towards the bathroom. "It's that door right there."

"Thanks," Sam says as he heads into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Cas!" he whispers frantically. "Castiel, I need you! Please, it's an emergency."

Castiel appears before Sam in the bathroom, visibly annoyed. "What is it, Sam? I'm in the middle of something important."

"I need you to lift my curse now!" Sam continues in the same frantic whisper. "There's been a bit of a change of plans. I'm not actually gonna be banging the suspect; we're both gonna be banging his friend."

Castiel extends his hand towards Sam. "Alright," he says as he touches Sam's forehead. "There," he declares, withdrawing his hand a second later. "If you did have a curse, it's lifted now."

"Thanks, Casti... el," Sam trails off as Castiel vanishes before Sam even finishes his sentence. Sam shrugs, then emerges from the bathroom to find that Dennis and Mac have migrated to the living room, the two of them seated beside one another on the black leather couch.

"All good?" Dennis asks.

"Yep," Sam answers. "Um, are we doing it here, or...?"

"Nah, let's go to my room," Dennis decides as he gets up from the couch and leads the other two men into his bedroom. He's definitely going to want this on tape, and he's completely certain that Mac will jack off to the video with him. Probably several times. "Strip, baby boy," Dennis instructs, turning to Mac once they're all in his room.

Mac complies, shedding his clothes onto the floor until he's standing completely naked and equally aroused before Dennis and his date. David, was it?

"Good boy," Dennis praises with a smirk. "Now get down on all fours on the bed, facing me on this side. Dip your back a bit to stick your ass out for David on the other side there."

Mac crawls onto the bed and positions himself according to Dennis's instructions. He feels extremely vulnerable like this, naked on all fours between two standing, fully clothed men.

"Do you have any lube?" Sam asks.

"In the drawer beside you," Dennis answers as he unzips his fly. He pulls his fully engorged cock out and smears Mac's lips with the precome that's collecting on the tip. He moans when Mac flicks his tongue out to lap it up. Dennis fists a hand tightly in Mac's hair, then shoves himself down Mac's throat.

Mac gags loudly at the same time that he feels cold lube being rubbed onto his hole. He whimpers around Dennis's cock as he feels one finger, and then another, enter him, scissoring him open and stretching him. Mac registers the sound of David unzipping his pants behind him, followed by the sound of a belt buckle and the soft thud of clothes meeting the floor. He sucks hard on Dennis's cock as he hears David slather himself with lube. Mac relaxes as best he can when he feels David press the tip of his cock to Mac's hole.

Sam grips Mac's hips to steady himself as he carefully begins to penetrate him. He feels Mac jolt forward slightly as the head of his cock pops past the tight rim. It may be Sam's first time having intercourse with a man, but it isn't his first time having anal intercourse. Turns out it isn't really any different from the feeling of having anal sex with a woman. Sam slowly slides his cock all the way in. He pauses for a few moments, watching Dennis ravage Mac's mouth with rapt concentration, Dennis staring down at the man gagging and whimpering around the cock that's vigorously being pounded into his throat with a vicious grin.

Dennis flicks his eyes up to David as he continues to chase his release. He's about to come any moment, he can feel it. The sight of the tears dripping down Mac's face and onto Dennis's bed is almost too much to handle. "Fuck him, David. He can take it. He spends three hours a day on his goddamn dildo bike. Pound him like the desperate little slut he is. Use him like he's just a hole for you to get off in - That's what I'm doing." Dennis glances back down at Mac, who gazes up at him with pleading, tear-filled eyes. "Ohhh fuck... Get ready to swallow, baby boy," Dennis says as he pulls hard on Mac's hair and holds him still around the base of his pulsing cock. Dennis moans at the way Mac's throat constricts around his cock as he swallows every hot pulse of Dennis's release.

Sam begins to set a reasonable pace, then quickly deepens and intensifies it, pulling Mac's hips back to meet his thrusts. He watches Mac duck his head down to bury his screams in Dennis's sheets as Dennis wipes himself clean with a tissue from the nightstand beside him and tucks his flaccid cock back into his pants before zipping them up. "God, for a slut, you're so fucking tight," Sam pants. Sam fucks Mac as hard and as fast as he thinks is safe, well aware of how big he is. He can feel himself sweating profusely by now; he's definitely glad that he decided to undress for this. It only takes a few more minutes before Sam feels Mac clench almost unbearably tightly around him as Mac shoots onto the sheets, drowning his low-pitched scream in Dennis's bedding. "Ah!" Sam's sweaty face contorts in pained pleasure as he fills Mac with his come in several thick bursts. Sam stands still for a few moments after he's finished, panting with his hands resting idly on Mac's hips.

Mac collapses onto the bed on his back once he feels David finally slip out of him and release his hips. He can feel David's come dripping out of his hole and can still taste traces of Dennis's lingering in his mouth.

Dennis sits down on the edge of his bed as David does the same on the other side. He slides his hand into Mac's and smiles at David, who returns Dennis's smile as he slides his own sweaty hand into Mac's other one.

Mac closes his eyes and smiles up at the ceiling. He briefly squeezes the hands of the men on either side of him before relaxing into a deeply satisfied sleep.

Sam traces his thumb over Mac's hand. So things didn't go exactly as planned. Whatever. Maybe he'll just have to convince Dean to stay in Philly a little longer... Just until they resolve the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ References:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNwZ62kYarM&feature=share
> 
> https://youtu.be/j6RUuU32pRw
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/dzs25d98LUWb9TY27
> 
> https://youtu.be/jfWMB-blQS8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdJdylej7WU&feature=share
> 
> https://youtu.be/Mk3EVQnpQWs
> 
> https://youtu.be/kbj3ydlBVQ0
> 
> http://greatandpowerfulblog.blogspot.com/2016/02/its-always-sunny-in-philadelphia-fan.html?m=1
> 
> https://youtu.be/WMRk4zx1vY8
> 
> https://youtu.be/jAjJnT_pXYE
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ns46Z10IU4s
> 
> Sam was tainted with demon blood as a baby, hence being "born under a bad sign" and "an abomination." John is the father of Sam and Dean Winchester. The Winchester brothers like to use the names of rock musicians as their FBI aliases.


End file.
